When everything changed
by theoutsider30
Summary: Something big happens to the Matthews that shows anything can happen. Two-bit must learn responsibility and how to take charge. Him and his sister Kathrine need the help of each other and also the gang when tragedy hits.


**Hey everyone. This is my second story and I hope you guys like it. I took the requests in what family this story should be about and more people wanted tha Matthews. So here it is. For those of you that don't know what I mean you can go check out my other story and two author notes I have. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own the Outsiders only Kathrine, Lucy, Skylar, and Juliana. Also the plot**

 **Two-bits P.O.V.**

I'm laying down on my couch doing nothing which is nothing new. I might just head over to the Curtis house. Suddenly my sister comes down.

"Hey Two-bit i'm going with mom today so I will meet you at the curtis house later at 8 okay?" she asked. I do not think it was a question, but more like a comment. I was kinda glad though. This way I don't have to keep an eye on her.

"Yeah okay" with that she left. _Yes,_ I thought, _no annoying little sister,_ Okay maybe that was mean. Oh Well.

 **-Time Skip-**

Ponyboy had his head in a book, of course, he always does. So I thought it would be funny to throw something at him.

"Ow, really Two-bit the remote?" I couldn't control my laughter. That was just comedy. Darry looked at us from the kitchen.

"Two-bit cut it out. Where is Kat?" I was still laughing.

"She went out with my ma. Said she be back around 8." he nodded in understanding, I looked at the clock and it was 7. The door opened and Soda, Steve, and Sky came in. They just got off of work.

"Hey guys." Sky said when she saw us. We said hi back.

"What's going on?" Soda asked. Pony replied to him

"Darry's making dinner. He nodded and sat next to his brother and began talking to him about his day. Soon Dally, Lucy, Johnny, and Juls came. After greeting each other we all went to the table to eat.

"Two-bit where's Kat?" I looked over at Lucy.  
"She's with my ma. Should be by later." She nodded and went back to eating. After dinner we all sat in the living room and watched t.v.

"Okay Two-bit I think you should can you'r mom and find out where your kid sister is." Darry was mad. He always gets like that. I did not want to get him more mad so I went to the phone and called my house. No answer. After a couple more calls I couldn't take it anymore.

"There's no answer!" I screamed in panic. Everyone looked at me.

"Oh come on. Maybe there still out." Steve said clearly annoyed. He has never been too keen on the younger ones, especially Pony.

"Yeah maybe." I said not convinced. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Darry opened it and there was two cops, or 'pigs' as I like to say.

"Is there a Keith Matthew here?" one asked. Everyone looked at me. I walked up to them.

"I'm Keith." they both looked at me.

"I'm sorry son, there was an accident that involved your mother Kimberly Matthews and your sister Kathrine Matthews." My world stopped. They continued to speak.

"Your neighbors told us you might be here. You need to go to the hospital right away." I was shocked and couldn't move. I had a million questions I needed answers too, but the first one is

"Are they okay?" The officer looked at me with pity.

"I'm sorry your mother Kimberly died on the scene." I couldn't breath. My ma was dead. I wanted to scream. I wanted to tell them they got the wrong family. Then it hit me.

"How's my sister?" the same look. _No no no please no. Not her._ I thought

"She is not dead. We got her to the hospital. I don't know her current condition." I ran past them to my car. I opened the door when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and was face to face with Darry.

"Let me go!" I screamed at him, but he didn't.

"No you are in no condition to drive. I will drive" I ran to the passenger seat. Others got in the car but I was not paying attention. I was too worried. All I could think about was Kat. How is she? Was running through my head. I can't lose her two. I was so mean to her. Please don't let her die. I was so in thought I didn't release we were at the hospital. I ran out and went to the front desk.

"Kathrine Matthews. She was in a car crash." I told the nurse. She looked at some papers.

"Yes. She is in surgery at the moment."

"How is she?" I asked wanting to know so bad.

"I'm sorry I don't know her current condition. As soon as the doctor is out I will tell him you are here." I went back with the gang and sat down.

"It's okay Two-bit. She's a tuff girl she will make it." I know Soda was trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah." was all I could manage.

 **-Time Skip-**

It's been almost two hours and nothing. Then a doctor came out.

"Family for Kathrine Matthews?" he asked.

"Right here." I said. Glad he finally came.

"Well she just got out of surgery. She is in critical condition, but is stable." He answered. I don't know if that's good or bad.

"Whats wrong with her?" I need to know now. He looked at me with the same pity look the pigs did.

"Well she has four broken ribs and three cracked. Her right knee is broken and her left wrist is sprained badly almost a fracture. A piece of metal cut into her lower abdomen and she has many cuts and bruises." He finished the long list. My jaw dropped. My poor baby sister.

"Can I see her?" my voice cracked.

"Yes, but immediate family." He started to walk away but stopped, looked at his paper and turned around.

"There is one more thing. I am not sure how you will take it but she slipped into a coma." I sank to the floor. _NO!_

 **There is chapter 1 guys. I hope you liked it chapter 2 will be up soon. I am going to continue my other story for those that are reading it. Please review. What do you guys think will happen next? It will be longer than this one. Bye thanks for reading.**


End file.
